epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mortal5075/Bigby Wolf vs Henry Jekyll - Epic Rap Battles of Mortality 6
Hello there. Seeing how the wiki died down recently but got me revived here with the tourney, I thought I would share this lovely battle with everyone. This is a battle between a Fabletown detective from the Fables series, Bigby Wolf and a bootleg origin of Hulk from the book named the Strange Case of Henry Jekyll and Edward Hyde, Henry Jekyll. Lets see who will be more savage. Credit for the pictuiro is for Leo de Geniero. Bigby Wolf (0:11) ''' A dark night dawned in Fabletown. Another psycho stormed in town. One more shitty night for Sheriff Wolf to cage this monkey down. A jackanape beating this jack off will be a game of cat and mouse. Your ass will be so burned it will resemble your own house. The dooming origins of my horror began with blowing winds and whirls, First time the audience saw you, you just trampled little girls! Fight with me without those potions, and we will see the real talk. Got fairy tails rise up to me like Jack and the Beanstalk. I'm like Shere Khan baby, you're Mr Toad grown up. Spit the fire so hot it makes Snow thaw out. You tried to keep Hyde secret, but all that work is overlooked, Since your own writer spoiled the twist in the cover of your book. I was growling and howling ever since I sucked the utter, son. Banner's now on our pages, you're less relevant then Utterson! Your lab is littered with more crap than smokes that Huff n Puff provide It wont be hard to Mr Seek you, cause all you do is Mr Hyde '''Henry Jekyll (00:52) I believe that's quite enough, you balderdash bloodthirsty Viking. You only get kind of cool when the writers feel like it. You're a shit detective Wolf, abusing law to your liking. Can detect blood stains but can't sniff out the real culprit. Will not deduce one thing unless by the nose he's lead, And his case began with hookers giving him a head. You blow so much you make me doozy, I think I need to lie down now. Cannot sustain myself from blacking out, I think it's Hyde time now. Edward Hyde (1:13) I'm unleashed and I'm unclogged, Edward Hyde is here to fight, bitch! You're on a lead, lapdog, pussywhipped by an ice bitch! Your shit game is real horror, the thought of sequels makes me treble, I feel more freedom when I'm going back as Jekyll! Don't try to change, its human nature, the beast inside you is a role. First you are bad, now you are good? You're always on some Charles Parole! My lines are even harder then my jaw or heart is. Why don't you lower to my nuts so you can find out where my hat is. Bigby Wolf (1:33) Witches should use your verses to put people to eternal sleep. You're in the quarter of your story? You should not even make a peep. I am smooth with the prostitutes, but when they see you they go "blimey". I'd kill myself too if you wished to be inside me. When it comes to thrills and menace, all you do is talk smack, You only killed two people, and one of them was a heart attack! Animals adapt to their livings, that's why you're living in the feces. You're de-evolutionised both as a rapper and a species. Edward Hyde (1:54) Your King Cole is J Cole, makes his decisions while he's high, Cause who the fuck appoints a law position to a bad guy? Made yourself become a father cause as a villain you are so-so. Trying to condemn yourself? Maybe next time try to condom! Why even bother with those women, bitches frown when Hyde appears, Trying to be a hero left your balls Boy Blue for years! You can unleash your final form cause I'm inviting you to blow me. Trample you with a Crane harder then he did Holly. Bigby Wolf (2:15) Don't fucking judge me Dr. Teeth, I had the chance so I took it. No wonder that you're British with those teeth so fucked and crooked. My claws are sharp and sprung on you, little campy dancing gnome. I could understand you better when you were played by Russel Crowe! In the league, you are a gentleman, just extra ordinary on task. Look like a hybrid of the Hulk and the kid from 85's The Mask! I would be more intimidated fighting Gertrude or Jerry Lewis, You're wounded Doc, here's my well, fall down to see where the Poole is. Edward Hyde (2:36) The Sheriff coming to Fabletown made the cold mobs blow to shiver. Just like how your birth made the North Wind stop blowing in Winter. This Big Bitch has 4 forms and he prefers the one that's snoozy? Add to the Book of Fables that your fifth form is a pussy! Its sad your wife was more controlled when she was with a human. And even he managed to be in bed with more than one woman? Its settled that you are a joke, let me watch as Wolf's life ceases. Because you're only on par with me when you're shattered to pieces. Category:Blog posts